Check Please!
by justagirl8225
Summary: With the encouragement of a few friends, Lita opens a restaurant the yields more than a few surprises. [PostRetirement for Lita. Full author note inside]


Title: Check Please

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.

Spoilers: Not very likely.

Rating: PG

Pairing(s)/Characters: Lita, Trish, Dawn Marie mostly; Appearances by Edge, Jericho, Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Randy Orton, etc, etc.

Summary: With the encouragement of a few friends, Lita opens a restaurant the yields more than a few surprises.

Warnings: A swear word here and there but nothing major.

Notes: Now, I'm aware that there is a small chain of restaurants in Texas that go by the name of Mamacita's, but in this fic's world, they do not exist. For once it's not an A/U story, rather setting this post-retirement for Lita but per my usual.. Ignoring real life situations and some real name usage when and were I see fit. Anything else and I'll let you know.

* * *

Amy Dumas arched an eyebrow at her two well meaning friends. Normally yes, she'd take their advice to heart... Especially since they were two of her closest friends in the world. However, this time around she really had to question their thought process.. Or if the two women were thinking at all. As they usually did since she had retired from the WWE; Trish Stratus and Dawn Marie Psaltis were visiting. Really they were spending the weekend with her in Atlanta; the three former WWE divas currently situated on the back porch of Amy's home.

"You two must be joking.." Amy removed her sunglasses to regard the pair, "You are joking, right?"

Dawn Marie shrugged, "Well.. Why not? It's not like you don't have the free time."

Amy smiled wryly, "Last I knew, your little black book wasn't exactly overflowing with appointments either honey. There for, you also have the free time."

"It's a PDA, thanks and you're right.. I do have some free time but.. I live in New Jersey." Dawn held up a hand when Amy looked ready to argue.. "Honestly Ames, could you really see a Mexican restaurant thriving in that area?"

"Why not?" Amy tossed her hair over her shoulder, hazel eyes next turning to Trish. "And there's no saying you couldn't open up a restaurant in Toronto. I know there's a demand for it up there."

"You complain about it every time you visit me," Trish pointed out with a smirk. "But that doesn't mean I should open a restaurant up there.. I don't know the first thing about running a restaurant."

Amy snorted softly, "And just what gives the two of you the faintest idea that I know what to do? Lisa Marie does and we all know it, 'cos she's got her pizza place but.. Come on. Me? Running a restaurant?"

Trish smoothed back a strand of hair, "Technically, we aren't encouraging you to open a restaurant, we're encouraging you to open a café. There's a difference."

Amy sent her an expectant look, "Elaborate then, since you seem to be such an expert."

The blond woman stuck out her tongue, "For starters, you don't have to be open for breakfast, lunch and dinner. You could just be open for breakfast and lunch.. or specialise in brunch or something like that. Maybe have an appetizer menu.."

"Trish.. You're insane. I've always held my suspicions, but now? It's official, you are insane." The redheaded woman let out a sigh, "First off, I don't know anything about running a restaurant or a café for that matter.. I don't have the money to get the necessary equipment, I'd have to lease out a building or something and--"

"We'll help with whatever it is you need us to help you with," Dawn sent her a smile. "Like money, I can contribute financially."

"And are either of you culinary geniuses? Do either of you have a wealth of recipes at your fingertips that aren't found everywhere?"

Trish waved it off without a care, "That's simple. We just put in a few phone calls to Lilian, Rey, Melina.. I'm sure Shawn could help you out too.. Plus, there's no saying you have to specialise just in Mexican or Tex-Mex food. You could always branch out a little bit... And then me and Dawn could help you with some Greek recipes."

Amy pinched the bridge of her nose, "This is really starting to sound more elaborate than a simple little café, you know. Like a lot more elaborate than I could possibly handle."

"Then you open a Bistro," Dawn replied with a shrug, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Amy glanced between the two suspiciously, "How long have you two had this idea?"

The blond woman shrugged, "Not very long... Maybe long enough to look at a few wallpaper patterns."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "And yet the two of you are unwilling to do this yourselves? Unbelievable."

Dawn shook her head, "Ames.. Honey, if it all comes down to it, Trish and I are both willing to help out whenever we visit. And of course, we'll help you with getting it all together, getting the place ready for inspection, looking for a location."

Amy remained as hesitant as ever, "And the two of you couldn't spring this half ass idea on anyone else? Like Ivory or Molly or Stacy? You just had to pick me?"

Trish grinned, "Well that's because we visit with you more. Come on Ames, we're here at least twice a month.. so we would be able to help you out at least twice a month, more if you need us."

Amy sighed, "I'll give it some thought but I am not saying yes or no."

"We've already thought of the perfect name," Trish continued to cajole, "Want to hear it?"

"You mean you're actually giving me a choice?"

Dawn rolled her eyes a bit, then sending Amy a pointed look. "We think it should be called Mamacita's... In memory of Eddie."

"And you could even speak with Vickie, maybe set up something where some of the proceeds go to a college fund or a trust fund for the girls."

Amy chewed on her lower lip for a moment, "Well I don't necessarily have to open up a restaurant to do that.. And most restaurants have problems breaking even in their first months of business--"

"That's why you have us and all of your WWE connections," Trish smiled slyly. "Just think of what a few autographed pictures on the wall could do.. Look at Rob. His comic book store is successful."

"Blondie, comic books and food are two completely different things. Added to that? His comic book store is in a mall. Where am I going to open a restaurant around here?"

"We'll go location scouting now," Dawn moved from the lounge chair she had been laying on. "Come on Ames, it'll be fun. The three of us can walk around downtown Atlanta or drive around the area, find some place for lunch... Scout out your location and potential competition."

Amy shook her head, "And I thought I told the two of you already.. I'm considering it, thinking about it.. I have not said yes or no. And sure, I might not be working full time anymore but I still have obligations to the Luchagors and the dog to worry about and--"

"You'll always have time for the band, you can work around that.. And why not consider making Mamacita's pet friendly."

"What?"

Trish shrugged, "It's something to consider. I mean, the Food Network highlighted a place that caters to families with young kids. They have a spot for them to make their own peanut butter, coloring books and stuff like that. There's no saying you can't do the same but for pet owners in mind."

Amy arched an eyebrow, "And do what.. Serve dog and cat food?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Trish grabbed the redhead's hand, Dawn grabbing the other. "Come on.. Times wasting."

"What did I do to deserve the two of you as best friends?" Amy continued to bemoan her fate as she was dragged back inside. "Seriously, I love the two y'all like family but--"

"Ames, come on. We're just going to go for a drive, have a little lunch, maybe do some shopping.. That's all." Trish smiled, "I promise.. Neither Dawn or myself will bring up the subject of Mamacita's for the rest of the day."

"Both of you promise? And your fringers aren't crossed behind your backs or something?"

Dawn held up both of her hands, "I promise. I won't bring it up anymore today."

Amy let out a sigh that sounded like defeat. "Alright, let's go.. Get this over with. I'll just grab my car keys, make sure that MacKenzie has fresh water and then we'll leave."

Dawn and Trish exchanged a somewhat triumphant look as the redhead left the room.. The pair fairly confident that Amy would change her mind by the time they left tomorrow afternoon. Yes, they knew it was asking a lot of her, but they did intend to help out as much as they possibly could.. And to enlist the help of every contact in their respective networks. Really, the idea of opening a restaurant wasn't new by any means... And it wasn't like it would be a full fleged restaurant anyway.. Amy could always have the option to set her own hours, she didn't necessarily have to work in the kitchen or as part of the waitstaff.. She could just have her name on the lease and that would be all. . Or something like that anyway, the two women already scheming of other ways to change the redheaded woman's mind.


End file.
